


Past and Present Live Together

by Barid (Finale)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackkat's Discord Secret Santa 2019, Gen, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Barid
Summary: Team Seven and Obito sent back to pre-founding, and fix some shit before it goes wrong. This is the story of an average, boring day in the new Konoha.And by boring, we are of course lying.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 551
Collections: Astral_Phoenix108's Library





	Past and Present Live Together

Obito knows he did a lot of wrong things in his life, but this is just unfair. He keeps trying to avoid Madara, but he keeps failing. He doesn’t care that this younger Madara isn’t unhinged and wanting to take over the world, he still doesn’t want to talk to him. But Madara is insistent for some reason. 

So now he’s having tea with Madara, his wife Akahana and his toddler daughter Izumi (she’s adorable and keeps trying to eat all the mochi). 

He’s confused about her existence. He doesn’t remember anyone ever mentioning that Madara had been married, but it sort of makes sense. The clan head not having a wife and kids would be weird, but he’d always assumed that Izuna’s son was always the heir and Madara didn’t have any interest in a relationship that didn’t involve his obsession with Hashirama. 

“Obito, I’m curious, what form of Mangekyo do you have?” Akahana asks, making Obito choke on his tea. 

_“What?”_ he asks faintly. “Why do you think I even have one?” He’d never said anything about it.

“Your Kakashi made a comment to Sakura,” she says with a slight wave of hand. Madara is silent, content to let his wife question Obito. “He’d been complaining about a headache caused by using his Mangekyo, and since you did say he had your other eye…” She trails off, eyes focused on Obito’s black eyepatch. He does actually have an eye underneath it, but like hell he’s letting anyone not Team Seven see that he has a Rinnegan eye.

“I have one called Kamui,” he grumbles. 

“Oh,” she says quietly, exchanging a look with Madara. Then she meets his eye again, her own shifting first into a fully matured Sharingan and then into…

The same exact design of his own Mangekyo. He hadn’t even known she _had_ a Mangekyo Sharingan. Or a Sharingan for that matter.

This time Madara speaks. “So Obito, I overhead you say something to Sasuke about how you don’t really know anything about your parents, which means you must not know anything about your grandparents or great grandparents. And Mangekyo are something inherited…”

* * *

Running a hospital is satisfying, in Sakura’s opinion. Surreal that the hospital she’s running is the just-founded Konoha Hospital, but still satisfying. She’s grateful she got the opportunity to do it, especially in light of how complicated matters had been when she, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and Obito had all ended up in the past, five years prior to what would have been the original founding date of Konoha. Due to their interference, Konoha was founded three years early. 

They’d also managed to keep Izuna alive, but according to Sasuke that may have been a mistake due to how annoying Izuna is. 

“Sakura, have you had a chance to speak with Nara-san over the medicinal herbs they’d offered the hospital?” Tobirama asks. He’s been assisting her at the hospital. He claimed to her it’s a good distraction from dealing with the complications of putting together Konoha’s bureaucracy. 

“I did. First delivery of them is tomorrow,” she says, gesturing for Tobirama to walk alongside her. “Mito and Naruto finished setting up the preservation seals. How’s it going for setting up the Academy?”

“Well. Thank you and Naruto for pointing out the deficiencies of the Academy in your time period to help with the creation of the Academy now,” Tobirama says. “I’m not sure I can understand my logic in your original timeline in not having things like chakra control exercises done as Academy student, basic medic training, or not testing elemental affinities.” 

“You’re welcome,” she says, smiling at him. “Looking back at it I’m not sure either. I can only guess that to begin with the point of the Academy was to give civilian students a chance to get a few basics down before becoming genin, but it was only a really limited amount of skills. Clan kids almost always already knew them before starting the Academy. Legacy students too.”

“Yes, creating that much of a skill gap…” Tobirama sighs. “We will definitely need to set up things better this time. For everything.”

“Well we’re already…” 

“I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING GREAT GRANDCHILD!”

Alright, what the hell was going on over in the Uchiha compound this time? She knows that was Obito.

* * *

Naruto really likes spending time with Mito. The Uzu princess is someone he’s admired since he first found out about her. She managed to, in the middle of a fight, figure out how to seal Kurama into her and succeed in doing so. Even though Kurama had been pissed over that, at least in this timeline it won’t happen. 

A lot of things won’t happen in this timeline, because they’re making sure to fix them now. These days their only major concern is the Black Zetsu, and they’ve got Kurama and the other bijuu hunting for it. 

“So we’ve just got the seals for the Administrative Building next?” Naruto asks, looking at the list of work he and Mito had been doing. 

“Yes. Tobirama, Touka and Kiyome will be helping us set them up,” Mito says, stroking the kitsune sleeping on her lap. Kurama had sent a bunch of kitsune to help watch over Konoha and Uzu. A ‘thank you’ for warning him and the others about Zetsu.

“And the communication seals next week?” Naruto asks, that set of seals not on the list, but he knows need to happen so they can talk to Uzu quickly. They can’t let something like Uzushio’s fall happen again.

“Yes. Hashirama, Tobirama and Sasuke will be helping with that,” Mito says, checking something on her own list. “We both also have a meeting later today with Tobirama; we need to figure out how to best set up seals lessons for the Academy students.”

Naruto nods. Looking back at the Academy it had been weird realizing how many skills they should have been taught they just hadn’t been. Seals had been a big one, in his opinion. Sakura had argued lack of medic training, Sasuke lack of elemental affinity testing (he’s pretty sure his husband’s just bitter over no one telling him until the Chuunin Exams that his affinity was actually lightning, not fire). Kakashi-sensei hadn’t argued for anything education-wise. He made everyone agree that there was a set graduation age (thirteen) and no one, no matter how prodigious was to graduate early. 

Hopefully they could stop an Itachi from happening again that way.

“So after that we’ve got to…”

“I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING GREAT GRANDCHILD!”

“Isn’t that Obito?” Mito asks. 

“Yeah. He’s having tea with Madara and Akahana this afternoon,” Naruto says. “Wonder what’s going on. Besides that shriek I mean.”

“We’ll probably find out when we hear Madara screaming about being on fire.”

* * *

“You know Touka is a lesbian, right?” Sasuke says, finally getting fed up and cutting off Izuna’s lovesick ramblings. 

“What?” 

“Touka is a lesbian. She’s _married_ on top of that,” Sasuke says. “How have you managed to miss that? She’s been raising a kid with Uzumaki Kiyome.”

“I thought she and Kiyome were just friends, and Touka was just helping her friend out?” 

“No. They’re married. They literally got married a month ago Izuna. I know she and Kiyome sent an invitation to the Uchiha clan head’s family, and that includes you,” Sasuke says. 

“I thought that was just a ceremony solidifying an alliance between Konoha and Uzushio.” 

“...Izuna, Hashirama is married to Uzu’s princess. We don’t need any more ceremonies ‘solidifying an alliance’. That was Touka’s wedding. She’s not interested in you.”

Izuna starts whining and Sasuke does his best to try and block it out. The amount of willful blindness it would have taken to miss Touka and Kiyome’s marriage, especially since they keep getting in trouble for public indecency... 

“I should never have touched that fucking seal,” Sasuke groans under his breath. “Never.” If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have to be putting up with Izuna’s whining.

Then he hears a shriek from the direction of the Uchiha compound. And _Obito_ shriek.

“I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING GREAT GRANDCHILD!!”

...He doesn’t want to know. _He really doesn’t want to know._

* * *

Kakashi is under a pile of Hatake clan summon puppies and he has absolutely no desire to move. Hashirama standing over him in his Hokage robes makes him suspect he’s going to have to.

“I see your up to very busy, important things,” Hashirama says, sitting down on the ground next to him. Two of the puppies totter over and sniff at him, then crawl into his lap. Kakashi relaxes marginally at that. He really doubts Hashirama is going to get up any time soon if it means jostling puppies. 

“What do you need Hokage-sama?” Kakashi asks. 

“For you to stay on guard for any shrieking or your husband getting into a fight. He accepted a tea invitation to Madara’s house. He and Akahana apparently had something to ask him about.”

Kakashi closes his eyes and groans softly. He’d bet anything that Akahana was the one who asked. As much as Obito can’t stand Madara, he does respect Akahana. Admittedly, the respect came from the fact she’d come damn close to assassinating Madara in the past, but still. 

“Thanks for letting me know,” Kakashi says. “I’ll definitely need puppy time if I’m going to have to deal with that."

“I feel like puppy time is always necessary,” Hashirama says, a third puppy doing it’s best to get into his lap. “Much more relaxing than doing paperwork.”

“Extremely,” Kakashi agrees. It had been one of the worst bits about being the Hokage; he’s so lucky that’s no longer an issue for him. He’d accepted the status of being a jounin here, but he’s not in charge of anything. Not the children or Team Seven. “Wait, how do you know they’re having tea?”

“Forewarning from Izuna. He’s hiding out in the new ramen stall to avoid any possible fight between Madara and Obito.”

“Smart.”

Kakashi slowly starts to doze off, the warmth of the sun and puppies making him sleepy. Naptime. Alas, it wasn’t to be. 

“I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING GREAT GRANDCHILD!”

He opens his eyes and meets Hashirama’s equally confused gaze.

“Since that sounded like my husband, I’ll go stop him from potentially setting Madara on fire. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday's Rivkae!
> 
> A few notes of interest:  
> \--Yes, Izuna really is that oblivious.  
> \--Akahana got her Mangekyo when she had to mercy kill her twin. She and Madara already had suspicions of Obito being descended from them even before the Mangekyo thing.  
> \--Akahana is indeed the same Akahana who appears over in 'Trial By Children', the third fic in my 'Reset the Clock'  
> universe, aka deaged Team Seven and Sai go back to the Founders' Era  
> \--Sasuke unintentionally sent them all back in time because his Rinnegan interacted with the space-time seal that Naruto had been studying. Naruto had thought it could happen so he told Sasuke, Obito and Kakashi to *not* touch it. Sasuke didn't listen.


End file.
